


Valentine Fantasy

by Ankaree



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaree/pseuds/Ankaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle surprises Bodie with a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 14, 2009

Thankfully, evening traffic was light for a change. Doyle made the drive from his own flat to Bodie's in less than the usual fifteen minutes. Luck was still on his side when he approached his partner's building. The empty parking space right outside the front entrance was a rare treat. Steering the Capri into the spot, Doyle turned off the motor and sat quietly for a moment. With a glance up at Bodie's windows, he noticed they were dark. Funny that, since his partner's car was parked on the opposite side of the street.

Perhaps Bodie had gone out for the evening. Nah, more like he was sacked out on the settee, or taking a soak in the bath. Especially since he'd just returned from his assignment up North.

Two different ops on opposite sides of the country had separated him from Bodie for sixteen days. Sixteen days without hearing Bodie's voice. Sixteen long days without being touched by or kissed by his lover. But now they were both back home again. Bodie had returned sometime in the afternoon. Doyle been told that when he'd arrived at headquarters to be debriefed by Cowley regarding his own job. That was over an hour ago, and now, here he was, sitting in his car hoping that Bodie was as anxious to see him as he was to see Bodie.

Today just happened to be Valentine's Day. The day of love -- the day of lovers. He loved Bodie, with his entire being. And he knew Bodie loved him in return. Even though neither of them was into the really sloppy, romantic sort of thing, Doyle had decided to surprise Bodie with a little Valentine's gift. A slow smile spread across his face as he glanced at the small box resting on the passenger seat. Just the thought of the item inside and what he wanted to do with it had the blood flowing directly to his groin. He dropped one hand onto his lap, adjusting his jeans so his cock wasn't quite so uncomfortably tight. 

Not wanting to be away from Bodie for another second, Doyle reached his hand out to snatch up the gift. He hopped out of his car and hurried towards Bodie's building. Using his key, he let himself into the dark, silent flat then made his way down the hallway to Bodie's bedroom. Pushing open the door, he glanced around, immediately searching out his lover. The light from the street lamp outside shone through the window, casting the room in a soft blue glow. It illuminated the sleeping figure lying on the bed beneath the covers.

Stepping farther into the room, Doyle placed the box on the bedside table before crawling onto the mattress. Bodie stirred slightly, shifting his body towards Dole and wrapping a hand around Doyle's thigh. There was a light squeeze to his leg, a small contented sigh then sleepy blue eyes slowly opened to look up at him.

With a smile, Doyle leaned down to press a kiss to Bodie's mouth. Mmmm. One of his favourite things: warm, sleepy CI5 agent.

"'Allo." Doyle grinned.

"In case you hadn't notice, I was sleeping." Bodie grumbled, but his tone was light. "Been awake for thirty-six hours straight. Need me beauty rest." 

Holding back his smirk, Doyle apologized. "So sorry." 

"You don't sound sorry." Bodie rolled over, burying his face into a pillow.

"I'm not," Doyle agreed easily. "And you won't be either." He paused, waiting for Bodie to say something. When there were no words forthcoming, he said, "Bodie? You listening?"

"Nope. Sleepin'."

Doyle laughed and poked Bodie in side with a finger. "Okay. Guess that means you don't want the present I brought you." Grabbing the box, he opened it and removed the item. Holding it out, he let the links clink together while he waited. He knew Bodie wouldn't be able to resist the idea of a pressie. Like a kid at Christmas Bodie was whenever he knew he was receiving a gift.

Predictably, Bodie lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. His dark hair was tousled from sleep and he had a day's growth of stubble shadowing his jaw-line. The man looked so darn edible that Doyle had the sudden urge to pounce on him. 

"Whatcha got there?" Bodie inquired.

"These." Doyle raised his hand higher for Bodie to see. He chuckled when the blue eyes went wide. 

Bodie sat up, eyes dancing with glee. "Cuffs? You got me handcuffs? Are they real?" He made a grab for them, but Doyle moved the metal cuffs out of reach.

"Of course they're real, mate. They're from my copper days. When I was packing for that op, I found them in the back of me sock drawer. So..." Doyle grinned, dangling the cuffs out in front of him. Bodie's eyes started to glaze over with the beginnings of lust. "Since I didn't get a chance to buy you a Valentine's pressie, I thought this would make do. What do you think?"

Bodie's answer was to grab Doyle's free hand and drag it to his lap. Since his lover always slept in the nude, Doyle found a handful of warm, silky, hard cock. "That's what I think," Bodie replied and then groaned when Doyle squeezed. "Who gets to wear them?"

"Well." Doyle dragged the word out, not sure how his idea would be received. "I was hoping you."

Bodie's expression was unreadable for a long moment that it made Doyle start to change his mind. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Perhaps Bodie would agree only because he felt pressured to please his lover. Perhaps-

"Okay," Bodie suddenly said, licking his lips, eyes taking on a hungry look.

Doyle pounced on Bodie then, pushing him back onto the mattress and straddling his thighs. They kissed deeply, tongues sweeping and sliding together. Doyle ground himself against Bodie, his own hard cock demanding attention.

"God, I missed you," Doyle mumbled between kisses, groaning when their cocks pushed against each other. He wondered if perhaps they should just get off fast, something to dull the bright edges before concentrating on the more intense lovemaking. However, the decision was made for him when Bodie reached out and snagged the handcuffs.

Dangling them in front of Doyle, Bodie cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Still straddling Bodie's hips, Doyle sat up. He took the cuffs and fingered the cool metal, warming it under his palms. "We have to be careful," he said. "Don't want to mar that gorgeous skin. Those fur-lined bondage cuffs would have been much safer."

"And yet," Bodie said, rolling his hips upwards and making Doyle gasp, "not nearly as tempting." Slowly, Bodie raised his wrists over his head and held them against one of the wooden slats in the headboard. 

Doyle swallowed hard as he threaded the links behind the slat on the headboard and cuffed each wrist. He then he sad back on his heels, heart pounding. Bodie looked so fucking beautiful adorned in the shiny silver handcuffs.

Bodie glanced up, tugging slightly to test the strength of the metal links on wood. The cuffs held firm, allowing little to no movement except for up and down.

"All right?" Doyle asked.

With a grin, Bodie said, "Don't have a choice, do I. You got me."

"Yes," Doyle answered, his voice husky. "I do." Leaning down again, he held Bodie's head in place with both hands while he began to lick and suck at Bodie's mouth. God, this was much hotter than he'd ever expected. 

Backing off slightly, Doyle sat back on his heels and drank his fill. It was a gorgeous sight. Bodie, wrists bound to the headboard, naked and hard and wanting. Doyle reached a hand down to take his own cock in hand and let out a snort at his own daftness. Here he was, still fully dressed.

Shedding his clothes fast enough to make Bodie laugh, Doyle was soon blessedly naked and once again kneeling over his lover. He pressed a kiss to Bodie's navel, giving the long, thick cock a light squeeze. 

"Want you," Bodie murmured into the quiet of the bedroom, his eyes dark and glittering.

Their gazes met. Doyle nodded, at once understanding the trust passing between them. "Tell me if your wrists start to hurt you," he said and reached into the nightstand for the lube.

"They're fine," Bodie answered absently, arching up when their cocks brushed together. "Oh, damn. We should have done this a long time ago."

Mumbling his agreement, Doyle poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, dropped the bottle and reached down to coat Bodie's cock in one long stroke.

Bodie released a loud, drawn out groan. His lover was tense under his hands, and he could both see and feel fine trembling in Bodie's muscles. Doyle knew Bodie was fighting for control. 

The hard cock was like steel beneath his touch and a drop of pre-come leaked from the head, which Doyle brushed with his thumb. He glanced up to see Bodie's eyes tightly closed, lashes making dark crescents on his cheek, teeth creasing a dent in his bottom lip. 

"You okay, love?" Doyle asked, ignoring the leap in his own prick.

Bodie's answer was a sharp, single nod, but as soon as Doyle began to stroke him, Bodie gasped out, "Fuck," and came in hot, sticky pulses over Doyle's stomach.

Doyle blinked in surprise. He let Bodie ride it out, milking him until Bodie winced and shifted away, suddenly too sensitive to touch. He waited until Bodie opened his eyes before saying dryly, "I'm beginning to think bondage is your thing."

A blush spread its way upwards, deepening the colour of the already flushed cheeks. Bodie grinned bashfully. "Sorry. Was intense." He tugged on the cuffs, in an attempt to touch Doyle, but the steel bit into his wrists.

Doyle was a bit astounded when Bodie's eyes widened and his breathing escalated even more. Bodie rattled the cuffs again, and his cock, which hadn't completely softened, began to fill once more.

"Oh, yeah," Doyle said with a soft chuckle. "Bondage is definitely your thing."

Using the mix of come and lube on his hand, Doyle leaned forwards and took both their cocks together in a firm grip. He stroked them slowly until Bodie was back at full hardness again. Doyle bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stave off his own orgasm, trying not to listen to the low, crooning noises Bodie was making. The handcuff links were clinking together and Bodie was tugging against them desperately, unmindful of the raw spots they would probably leave on his wrists.

"Easy," Doyle warned, but Bodie tossed his head back and forth on the pillow.

"Bloody hell. Fuck easy," Bodie moaned. "God, Doyle. Do it. Fuck me before I come all over you again. Hurry up."

Now there was an offer Doyle would not refuse.

Using lube-covered fingers, Doyle hurriedly prepared Bodie. Once satisfied his lover was ready for penetration, he pushed Bodie's legs back and in one quick move, sank his cock deep. Doyle remained absolutely still. He could feel Bodie's pulse from inside, the rhythm surprisingly steady. The whole sensation of it was incredibly intense and it was Bodie who had given that to him. Had relinquished total and complete control. Had put his entire trust in Doyle. He always knew that Bodie trusted him, especially on the job, but this... this went beyond any kind of trust Doyle had ever known.

It was powerful and beautiful, overwhelming and terrifying all at the same time.  
Doyle started to move slowly, supporting himself on his arms. He angled his thrusts in order to touch Bodie's prostate with each surge forwards. Bodie had gone completely motionless. His back arched and hips tilted, sweat breaking out on his brow, wrists straining at his bonds. Doyle had to look away for a second or risk coming just from the sight of Bodie in the depths of such pleasure.

"Come on," Doyle whispered. "Let go."

Bodie didn't move, didn't give any indication he'd even heard Doyle speak, aside from a muscle twitching in his jaw. It made Doyle become slightly alarmed. "Bodie?" he said, breaking stride despite his body's protests to just slam in until he came. "Hey. Look at me."

Bodie opened his eyes and Doyle could see that his pupils were dilated enough to almost block out the indigo colour. All that was left was a thin ring of midnight blue around the black. "Ray," Bodie whispered from between clenched teeth, the muscles in his forearms straining.

His lover's desperation was evident and Doyle couldn't -- wouldn't -- deny him. Doyle hadn't known when they'd started that Bodie would respond this way. They'd never played at restraining each other before. He never dreamed Bodie would be so turned on by bondage. Seemed to Doyle that perhaps it was something they should do more often.

"What do you want?" Doyle murmured in a rough voice.

"Oh, God." Bodie groaned. "Just get me off. _Please_."

Doyle's eyes widened in surprise. Bodie rarely ever begged -- for anything.

Sinking back down into Bodie, Doyle let the lower half of their bodies touch, trapping Bodie's cock between them. "Like this?" Doyle asked, feeling Bodie twitch and clench around him. He rubbed against Bodie with more weight, feeling Bodie slippery and warm against his stomach. Sliding a hand between them, he wrapped his fingers around Bodie's cock and stroked one, two, three more times before Bodie came in huge, liquid pulses over both of them, trembling hard enough to shake the bed.

Doyle held off long enough to watch Bodie while he came before he thrust hard a few times and let himself go. As his orgasm raced through him, he groaned loudly and buried his face in the hollow of Bodie's shoulder. He tried not to let his weight sag, especially since in the back of his mind he knew Bodie was still bound to the headboard, but in the end, his limbs gave way and he collapsed.

When he finally did manage to lift his head, he found Bodie staring at the ceiling, a blissful look on his face. "You all right?" Doyle asked groggily.

Bodie grinned slowly, sleepily. "Mmm. I'm good. Except my arms hurt."

"Shit!" Doyle heaved himself off Bodie and reached for the handcuff box to locate the key. "You should have poked me or something."

"With what? Me dick?" Bodie grinned while rattling the chain slightly.

"You've done it before." Inserting the key, Doyle unlocked the cuffs.

With a wince, Bodie dropped his arms, rubbing at his wrists. "Shoulders will be sore tomorrow."

Capturing one of Bodie's hands, Doyle turned it palm-up to examine the inner wrist. The skin looked red and tender. He could see a few small patches where it was chafed enough that scabs were going to form.

"We need to put something on that," Doyle said.

"Nah." Bodie shrugged and attempted to tug his arm away. "It's fine. Quit fussin'."

"Stay there," Doyle commanded with a glare. 

Bodie released a long-suffering sigh, but he stayed put, stretching his arms out in front of him. Doyle could almost see the word _bossy_ forming in Bodie's brain. However, the words never came out of his mouth, so Doyle went to the bathroom and rummaged around in the medicine cabinet. Finding a tube of antibacterial ointment, he returned to the bed and held out a hand for Bodie's wrist.

With a snort, Bodie presented his arm for Doyle's ministrations. "Not as bad as it looks- Ouch! Careful there."

Doyle raised an eyebrow at him, smoothing ointment over the raw spots. "You shouldn't have pulled so much. We should never have used real cuffs."

With a shrug of his shoulder, Bodie said, "Was a turn on." He pulled out of Doyle's grip and laid back, holding the covers open in invitation.

Doyle snuggled up against Bodie's side and rested his head on the muscular chest. "Missed you, Bodie. Glad you're back."

"Missed you, too, love," Bodie said. Doyle closed his eyes when he felt fingers brush through his hair. "Get some sleep. Going to need energy for round two."

Doyle chuckled. "Your wrists couldn't handle any more today."

There was a short pause before Bodie replied, "No, but yours could."

THE END


End file.
